


Lipstick Smudges

by orphan_account



Series: Jakeverse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for 5x08 'Designated Target'. How exactly did McGee get that lipstick on his collar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Smudges

_"Is that lipstick on your collar, McGee?"_

.-.

Tim really hoped he wasn't blushing. He hadn't noticed that mark, he thought he'd gotten it all off. He tried to stutter out an answer, but Gibbs just nodded at him. "Good for you. Just, don't ever get married," he advised, before walking off. Tim tried not to groan; he was seriously going to get Jake for this.

.-.

_Flashback - That Morning_

The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when the doorbell rang. Jake jumped up with a grin. "She's here!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the door. He opened it, and immediately engulfed the woman standing there in a hug, spinning her around.

"Jay, put me down!" she cried between giggles. Jake did as he was told, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello baby sister, how are you?" he asked, taking a good look at his younger sibling. Four years younger than him, she had the same bright blue eyes as Jake, along with the same black hair, cut to below her shoulders. She was about three inches shorter than him, and quite thin, smiling widely at her brother.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" she asked, walking inside as Jake got her suitcase.

"I'm great! And Timmy here's great too, aren't you, Timmy?" he said, rocking on the balls of his feet. Tim rolled his eyes at his lover's exuberance and went over to hug the woman.

"Yeah, I am. It's good to see you, Olivia," he greeted warmly. She hugged him back tightly.

"And you, Tim. Has my dearest brother been treating you alright?" she asked jokingly. Tim pretended to think, and Jake pouted, pulling his lover into a kiss.

"Fine, fine, he treats me fine," Tim admitted, laughing. Jake pouted.

"I thought I was better than fine, love. Or at least that's what you were telling me last night," he said seductively. Tim blushed as Olivia screwed up her nose.

"Eww. I love you guys and all, but I really didn't need to hear that," she told them, making the two men snicker.

"We'll try and keep it down tonight, then," Tim replied with a grin.

"Ahh! Scarring mental images!" Olivia exclaimed loudly, shutting here eyes and putting her hands over her ears. Jake laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be good, Liv. I promise," he said innocently. Tim snorted at that.

"I'll keep him under control, don't worry," he assured his sort-of sister-in-law. Olivia grinned at him.

"Good luck with that," she said brightly. Tim's eyes caught the clock and he cursed.

"Damnit, I've gotta go to work. I'll see you guys later, have fun today," he said, pulling on his jacket. Jake nodded and slipped his arms around Tim's waist, kissing him deeply.

"You too, catch some bad guys," he said quietly, neither of them noticing Olivia putting on thick red lipstick. When Tim turned to hug her goodbye, she smirked, dodging him and grabbing his collar, pressing a hard kiss to it. Tim groaned, backing away from her as she and Jake started to laugh, staring at the dark red lipstick mark on his collar.

"You're evil! I don't have time to change shirts!" he complained, grabbing a dishcloth off the counter and rubbing at it. It just smudged it, making the two siblings laugh harder. Tim growled, wetting the cloth and rubbing harder at the mark. He now had a wet patch on his collar, but it would dry. "That'll have to do. Now I really have to go. Love you, Jay! Bye, Liv!" he called, hearing a pair of replies as he shut the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

.-.

Tim discreetly looked at his collar in the wing mirror of the car he was supposed to be searching. There it was, a small smudge of dark red lipstick, glaring at him smugly. He pulled out his phone and rapidly sent a text to Olivia.

**My boss thinks you're my girlfriend! So embarrassing. X**

He looked up and put his phone away when Tony came up. Liv and Jake would never let him live this down.


End file.
